To instruct undergraduate and graduate dental students, practicing dentists, paradental personnel on the current concepts of prevention, detection, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of oral-facial cancer. To allow for an improved experience for the students in the direct observation of actual patients and their clinical management from detection and diagnosis through treatment and rehabilitation. To provide the atmosphere of coordination and cooperation needed in a multidisciplinary approach for cancer detection and care. To acquaint health sciences personnel on the multifacets of cancer with emphasis on head and neck cancer.